In the technical field relating to a work machine, a backhoe as disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known. The backhoe disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is provided with a cushion control device that gradually decelerates a boom by a predetermined deceleration characteristic set in advance near a raised end stop position in a raised posture, and automatically stops the boom at the raised end stop position in spite of the raising operation of the boom by an operation lever that operates the boom.